Pollen and Salt
by Interlacing Stars
Summary: As the favored one of the gods, Kagome risks all for her friends, despite the consequences. Forced to begin a new trial, she must face the wrath of Fate in a time not her own. SesshomaruKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kagome looked down at the Shikon no Tama in her hand, joy and sorrow filling her heart as she gazed at the pure, glittering, completed jewel.

It was over. Her quest, her destiny, everything. She had reached the end; all she had left to do was to make her wish and go home, to leave this time forever.

_But at what cost?_ Kagome asked herself as she gazed at the war torn land around her. _We have fought the final battle against Naraku for two entire years; so many have sacrificed their lives, dying a gruesome and terrible death. A death of a warrior. But for what?_ With a look of disgust at the jewel in her hand, she answered her question. _For the Shikon no Tama. For a wish._

She looked around once more, her eyes taking in everything with small, quick observations. She gazed at Sango, the taijiya resting against her large firecat, Kirara. Sango had aged ten years in the past year, having lost Miroku.

Miroku, that lecherous yet wise monk that had sacrificed his own life for Sango. He had used his wind tunnel dispite the large swarm of Samiyoushi around them to protect her from the frenzied attack of youkai that had left her injured. It was Sango that had held him in her arms as his life slowly faded from him, the poison freezing his blood within him.

His last act, with the final breath of his life, was a small smile as he placed his hand onto Sango's rear. Sango, despite her serious injuries, fought to protect the body of the monk, determined to give him a proper burial. A burial that he deserved. They had never admitted their love for each other, and they never would. Not until the next life.

Kagome turned, catching a glimpse of the daiyoukai as he left the battlefield, a spot of white in the muddied, blood-ridden, smoldering field. He had assisted them in the final battle, but had remained as mysterious and cold as ever to her. Sesshomaru, the infamous and deadly Lord of the West.

She looked at her hands again, but this time her attention was captured, not by the jewel, but by a small, green ribbon tied around her finger. _Shippo…_she thought sadly, a tear escaping her eyes.

Shippo, too, had sacrificed everything for the battle. A few months before Miroku had died, Shippo had taken the brunt of an attack from Naraku, an attack meant for Kagome. He had died instantly, and thought it had happened so long ago, Kagome still felt the pang of pain and remorse whenever her thoughts turned to the small fox youkai. He had been like a brother to her; he did not deserve such an end.

Finally, her eyes landed on the hanyou who stood nearby, his gaze turned to the full moon above them. Now that the battle was over, she knew he had nowhere else to go. Kikyo was dead, long gone from his life, but never forgotten and always loved. He had nothing; no one. As long as Kikyo was gone, his life would be bleak and lonely.

Kagome sighed, having known that for a long time. It pained her, but she knew it was her fate, not to be loved by Inuyasha. No, her fate was to right the many wrongs in his life, to give him friendship when no one else would. And though she would disappear back to her time, she knew that what she had given him would be timeless. It was her destiny, no matter how unfair and unjust it seemed.

It was her, after all, that had put the end to the one called Naraku. Early that morning, she had awakened from her sleep, and knew that today would be the end to the epic battle. As the battle raged around her, she stood silently. From what little she remembered, she had felt the hands of fate fill her with power from the gods, and had exploded in a burst of energy. It had destroyed all it touched, except for her allies. When she roused from the darkness, she found herself unscathed despite the great amount of energy she had released, and in her palm she held the Shikon no Tama.

With a sigh, Kagome shook her head from her thoughts. She knew what she had to do with her wish: she had to change history. She knew that she had to go to the source in order to return the world to the peace it had been long denied.

Closing her eyes, clearing her mind of all the doubts and pains that filled it, she made her wish. _I wish that Naraku never tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking they had betrayed each other._

With that wish, Kagome sealed her fate, not realizing the horrible consequences of her actions. In a flash of blinding light, she disappeared, rushing to the destiny that awaited her.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, having closed them against the blinding light. Blinking, she looked at the figure in front of her, and, realizing who it was, stuttered, "L-L-Lady M-Midoriko?"

Midoriko, arrayed in a simple, white kimono, laughed at the surprised miko. "Hello, Kagome," she said, smiling kindly.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome blurted out. Realizing how rude she sounded, she blushed and immediately said, "What I meant to say was: Why am I here? Is this a part of my wish?"

Smiling gently, Midoriko said, "It is connected to the wish you made, Kagome. I am here to help guide you in your next quest."

Kagome silenced the groan that threatened to escape her lips. "Another quest?" she asked, feeling the weight of yet another responsibility rest upon her shoulders. "But I just finished mine!"

Midoriko laughed, a sound light yet dark at the same time. "I understand how you feel. But you are the pure one, chosen by the gods for this task. Will you deny them?"

Bowing her head in submission, Kagome answered with her silence.

Nodding once, Midoriko attempted a smile. "Very well. I come as an emissary of the gods to tell you what awaits you. This is your task: to kill Naraku before he can cause injury to the miko Kikyo. As you know, it was this act that changed the course of the miko and the hanyou, changed the course of the world."

Taking this all in, slightly shocked at the weight of her task, Kagome asked, "Will I be alone in my quest?"

Midoriko smiled a secret, knowing smile. "That is up to you, miko. You shall have to choose your companions, if they accept to. But you will have at least one; the gods are not as cruel as you think they are."

Biting back a smile, Kagome said, "The gods? Cruel? Never!" She laughed bitterly, fingering the green ribbon tied around her finger.

Midoriko's eyes softened as she said, "You are neither the first nor the last to lose a friend on the battlefield. Be glad for what you have, Kagome."

Shaking her head, Kagome said, "No. Please, Lady Midoriko, don't. If it weren't for me coming to the past, none of this would have happened. But it was my destiny, my fate to bring the jewel back to its own time. It is not the gods that are cruel; it is Fate."

"I must agree with you there," Midoriko said softly. "As much as I hate to tell you this, I have one more thing to tell you: you shall be changing the course of time, and in doing so, changing the fate of all, for Fate and time work closely together. Of course, the gods would never risk such a thing, for it could lead to the destruction of everything, but Fate has grudgingly allowed it. But it comes at a price."

Steeling herself, Kagome asked, "What does Fate request?"

With a sad smile, Midoriko said, "In exchange for the death of Naraku, changing the fate of all who were affected by the evil hanyou, Fate requests that you be punished. All trace of you in this time shall be forgotten; you were never dragged down the well. In fact, the well shall no longer transport you to this nor any other time. No one shall remember you, unless they are cursed by Fate themselves. If you do, in any way, return to the past, it will be for one thing: love. Love will bring you to this time, but it shall be your downfall. For you shall be betrayed by the one you love and, in return, he shall betray you."

Kagome, pale and stiff from the curse Fate had placed upon her, whispered, "I shall have the fate meant for Kikyo?"

With a nod, Midoriko replied grimly, "Aye. Fate is both cruel and loving to those she chooses. The path she chooses for those who live on earth is not to be changed; and you, dear Kagome, are changing one of the most drastic of them all."

But Kagome did not reply, far away in her thoughts. "Will I survive my trial?"

With another sad smile, Midoriko said, "It is not for me to know. Only you can decide this, favored one. The gods have blessed you and interfered countless times in your behalf. It is your bravery and beauty that calls their attention; you are more pure and more loving than any other. Keep your heart unclouded and strong, Kagome, and you shall survive the trials of Fate."

Frowning slightly, Kagome said, "Trials of Fate?"

"Throughout this task you shall be forced to face them, and you will have no protection from the gods," Midoriko replied gravely. "But have no fear. Come, now, and let us send you on your way. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded. "I am."

"Very well. You will have one year to find the one named Onigumo; one year before he attacks the miko Kikyo as the hanyou Naraku. All memory of where he is located and what he looks like shall be wiped from your mind; even his name."

With a start, Kagome said, "Wait…what?"

"It is the only fair way to grant your wish… at least in Fate's eyes," said Midoriko. "Do not fear; you shall be able to complete this task."

With an uncertain nod, Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Lady Midoriko. Without you, I fear I would be lost."

Smiling, Midoriko bowed back. "Farewell, young miko, and may the gods bless you. May your courage and strength never fail you."

In a flash of blinding light, Kagome disappeared, traveling to another time and place.

* * *

**Well, it's another Kagome/Sesshomaru story from me. I dunno; this one has been on my mind for a while now, and I just had an urge to post it. It's based on the song "Pollen and Salt" by Daphne Loves Derby. It's a real good song. Actually, now that I think about it, the middle/end of the story will be based on that song. Huh. Oh, and it's kinda based on greek mythology. Not, like, myth for myth. I won't be copying them, simply changing the characters to Kagome and whoever else. It'll be based on them, but not exactly. Does that make sense?**

**Oh, and just a little tip for while you're reading this story: Fate with a capital 'f' means Fate as in the person/god/thing that controls destinies of people. Fate with a lower-case 'f' means fate as in the destiny that Fate chooses for a person. Make sense? If not, I'm really sorry, and I'll explain it to you better if you send an email or review or something. Alright.**

**I do not own Inuyasha. (tear)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome opened her eyes, gazing at her surroundings. Finding herself near the Bone Eater's Well, she immediately relaxed, so relieved at finding something familiar that tears began to well in her eyes.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought, blinking back the threatening tears. _I'm all alone; there's no one that can help me._

Automatically, Kagome sat down and reached into her backpack, rummaging through the large, yellow beast of a bag. Pulling out a sketchbook and pencil, she began to draw, sketching furiously, focusing intently on what she was doing.

Soon, a detailed sketch of the Lady Midoriko appeared on the page. She had a small, sad smile on her lips, but her eyes were full of joy.

Kagome sighed, satisfied with her work. Since the death of Shippo, she had begun to draw, an attempt to keep her life from the sadness she felt. When she drew or painted, she was forced to focus on her art, and this effectively pulled her from the world around her. But even though she was drawn from the chaos of her life, she was compelled to see the beauty of the world around her, to appreciate what life offered. Through her art, she was able to communicate this, to express herself in a way words could not, would not.

Closing her sketchbook, she gazed around once more, emotions now back under control. _Okay. Let's think this through,_ she said to herself. _In this time period,_ _Sango, Miroku and Shippo aren't alive yet, so that just leaves Kouga, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kaede. If I go to Kouga for help without any sort of protection, chances are I'd get killed or raped. So… not Kouga. Kaede is still just a little girl, so she won't be any help. That leaves Inuyasha and Kikyo. But if I interfere in their young relationship, I could do some horrible damage. Not to be vain or anything, but just becoming Inuyasha's friend put some major strain between the two of them._

So, counting off on her fingers, Kagome hung her head, realizing she had just eliminated everyone. Cursing softly, she thought, _is there no one alive that can help me?_

Sighing, she got to her feet slowly. Pulling her backpack on, she said to herself, "I guess Midoriko was wrong. I shall be alone in this quest of mine."

Then, in the deep recesses of her mind, a voice spoke to her. It was one so powerful and knowledgeable, she knew at once that it was a god. Here, deep in her mind, the god spoke the name of the one person she had forgotten.

Eyes wide, Kagome swallowed. Hard. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered, the fear of speaking his name too loudly tight around her throat. "I have to ask_Sesshomaru_?"

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she found herself lying in an awkward position, in her same spot near the Bone Eater's Well. "God," she groaned, rubbing her stiff joints as she slowly sat up, "what happened?"

"You fainted," replied an amused, cheerful voice. "And while I do enjoy the honorific, there's no need to call me god."

Startled, Kagome turned quickly and looked up to see a floating… well… god. She gaped up at him, eyes wide, jaw slack. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was a tall, lithe and tan, wearing a simple toga, winged sandals and a winged cap, an odd looking staff in his hand. His eyes were the color of the sky on a cloudless day, his hair the color of gold. His face was smooth yet strong, and his smile was bright and contagious. He was watching her appraise him and, when she realized how rude she was being and blushed, his smile widened.

"My name is Hermes and I am the messenger of the gods," he said, with a bow and a wink.

Blushing, Kagome introduced herself. "I'm Kagome."

Hermes chuckled at this, saying, "I know who you are, Kagome, favored one of the gods. I must say, I finally understand why you are so favored…" he said, floating closer to her. "You truly are a powerful and blessed miko… and I hear from Athena you are gifted in the arts. Oh, and Kagome?"

Still a bit unnerved, Kagome said, "Y-Yes?"

Floating even closer to her, he whispered into her ear, "I give you my permission."

With a gulp, Kagome said, "Permission? For what?"

"To draw me, of course!" said Hermes, with a small spin, as a model would. "I mean, I may not be an Apollo or a Cupid, but I am quite good-looking, if I say so myself. I am a god, after all; chiseled features, strong chin, built physique… they're all a part of the job description."

With a giggle, Kagome said, "I'll try to draw you to the best of my abilities."

With a smile, Hermes said, "Good." Turning, he began to leave, but then said, "Oh, I completely forgot."

Turning back to Kagome, a sheepish grin on his face, he handed her a scroll. "Zeus would've struck me with one of his thunderbolts if I forgot to give this to you. Although, I'd probably just blame your beauty for distracting me…"

Blushing, Kagome turned her attention to the scroll in her hand and began to open it. Stopping her, Hermes said, "Sorry, Kagome. It's not for you. It's for Sesshomaru."

"Then why give it to me?" Kagome asked, eyeing the scroll curiously.

Laughing, Hermes's smile widened. "Let's just say it's an incentive for Sesshomaru to help you instead of kill you. The world depends on you, Kagome. W can't have you killed before you even accomplish anything, can we?" He asked with a flirtatious wink.

"And how exactly is this little piece of paper going to protect me from Sesshomaru?" she questioned, trying to hide her blush from his handsome gaze.

"Trust me, Kagome," he said, taking her hand. "No harm will come to you. Not from Sesshomaru, anyway."

Before Kagome could react to his words, he kissed her lightly on the lips and, with a wink, raced away into the sky. "Farewell, Kagome. Until next time!"

Her entire face flushing, Kagome put a hand to her lips. _I just got kissed… and by a god. Maybe Fate isn't as bad as I thought she was._

Hearing a loud rumble overhead, Kagome glanced up just as a torrential downpour began to fall. _Wait… I take that back. She's worse._

* * *

Having found herself shelter in Inuyasha's Forest, making sure to conceal her scent and aura, Kagome desperately tried to make a fire.

_Just my luck,_ she thought, finding her flint, matches and lighter either soaking wet or broken. With an unhappy mumble, her teeth chattering, Kagome said, "It's really not fair for Fate to be so against me. I haven't done anything wrong-"

Before she could finish, a cold, feminine voice sounded in the darkness. "You are forgetting miko that you are committing one of the greatest crimes. You are changing the past, a past already set, already determined by me. Many others have attempted the same thing, and their lives have been full of torture and pain. Yet, because you are the favored of the gods, I am expected to just let you unravel everything. You forget what you are doing, miko, and you forget who you are crossing."

With a gulp, Kagome bowed her head in deference. "Forgive me, Fate, for my rudeness. But this is the path I have chosen and, if given the chance to choose another, I would not."

But there was no reply to her statement, just an intensified rainfall. Kagome stared into the darkness, her frozen limbs forgotten, as she finally realized what she had gotten herself into. Alone, in the darkness that surrounded her, the rain falling in sheets, Kagome closed her eyes, trying to keep the darkness from her soul.

* * *

Kagome spent the next few days on her trek towards the Western Lands. She figured that was where Sesshomaru would most likely be, since neither Inuyasha nor Kaede spoke of the youkai lord while reminiscing of these times.

Kagome took her time, but only stopped to eat, paint and sleep. Since her conversation (if you could call it that) with Fate, she had sobered, intent on finishing her task despite obstacles that were sure to find their way in her path.

Finally reaching the borders of the Western Lands, Kagome hesitated. Here was the first fork on her path: to ask Sesshomaru for his assistance, or to continue alone in her task.

_It's like choosing between getting shot or hung,_ Kagome thought bitterly, her foot hovering in the air as she decided whether to enter the lands or not.

With a deep breath, Kagome put her foot down. "All I have left to do is find him," she muttered to herself sarcastically, knowing that the Western Lands was a large, vast area.

Pausing, Kagome realized one flaw in this little plan of hers: she was just one little miko while he was a daiyoukai in his territory, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of youkai, all at his beck and call. _Maybe I should move on to plan B…_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked silently, on yet another patrol of his lands. The world was at peace, for now, yet he could not help but feel a nervous dread that it would not last very long.

Shaking his head at such foolish thoughts, Sesshomaru stiffened suddenly. He could sense something disgustingly pure pressing softly on his senses, as if a miko or monk were searching for something with their powers.

Frowning, Sesshomaru ignored it. _Worthless humans unable to control their powers. Pitiful._

Before he could continue on his way, a powerful, burning sensation pulled at his senses, stirring the youkai fire within him. It was a summoning, a challenge, from a soon-to-be-dead filthy human. Sesshomaru raced towards the pure, burning fire that was calling him, his eyes bleeding red.

* * *

_Oh, shit_, thought Kagome, the burning fire of his anger painfully searing her senses. She could feel him coming, closer and closer, his anger growing by the second. _What have I done?_

For a split-second, Kagome contemplated turning and getting the heck out of there. But then she realized that he'd just catch her anyway. There was no way in hell she'd outrun Sesshomaru, let alone an angry Sesshomaru.

_Maybe I should raise a barrier,_ she thought nervously. _But he'd probably just destroy it and kill me. Oh, god, what have I done? I've made a horrible mistake._

So, with a deep breath, she steeled her spine and lifted her chin, ready to face the consequences of her actions, in the form of an outraged Sesshomaru. She ignored the all too quick beat of her heart and her shortness of breath, and she was so busy trying to ignore them that she did not notice the appearance of someone behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped, seeing the miko who had dared issue a challenge to him and immediately grew angrier, but he made no move to harm her.

For there, at her side, stood a goddess; but not just any goddess. It was Artemis, standing proud and tall, a knowing, mischievous smile on her lips. This… miko… was under her protection, for Artemis had her bow in hand, her other hand ready to pull an arrow from the quiver on her back. Sesshomaru knew that he may be powerful and Lord of the Western Lands, but he also knew his limits. Against an immortal, who were known for their quick and harsh tempers, he would not stand a chance. Even if he did survive an attack from the goddess, he knew that she would be supported by her brothers, sisters, and parents… all who were eager to cause some sort of damage to the mortals and youkai of the world. So he simply stood there, angry at his inability to attack, angry at the interference of the goddess.

With a deep breath, Kagome bowed low and stayed bowed. For, although Sesshomaru had not attacked her, his body posture screamed death and murder at her. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Turning his attention from the goddess to the miko, Sesshomaru growled. "You have no right to address me, filthy human."

Bristling, Kagome began to snap at him, but, remembering herself, returned to her bow. "Forgive me, but I have a message for you from the gods."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru said, "Why must you give me a message? Is the goddess behind you unable to speak for herself?"

Frowning at his words, confused, Kagome turned around. Upon seeing Artemis behind her, she bit back a scream. With a quick bow, she stuttered, "G-Goddess…"

With a light, carefree laugh, Artemis said, "Hello Kagome, Sesshomaru. You're probably wondering why I'm here."

Upon receiving a flushed, nervous nod from Kagome and a menacing glare from Sesshomaru, Artemis let out a soft chuckle. "I've been sent to protect you, dear miko, and to keep you, daiyoukai, from denying your destiny."

With a huff, Sesshomaru replied, "I choose my own destiny, goddess. No one, not even Fate, can sway me from what I am and what I am to be."

With another chuckle, Artemis said, "How could I forget, Sesshomaru? You are one of the few who live that Fate despises. Speaking of fate…here," she said to him, taking the scroll from Kagome and handing it to him, "a message from my father."

With a wary, exasperated sigh, Sesshomaru took it and opened it, scanning its contents. Eyes narrowing, the scroll disintegrated in his hand, dissolving into a smoky, green pile of ash.

"Is that your reply, Sesshomaru?" Artemis asked, all laughter gone from her voice. Hearing it, Kagome unconsciously stepped away, her blood running cold.

With a snarl, Sesshomaru turned, gracefully beginning to walk away. Sighing, Artemis pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed at the lord. Realizing what the goddess was about to do, Kagome gasped, crying, "No!"

With a tilt of her head, Artemis turned her attention from the daiyoukai to the miko, but did not lower her weapon. With amused curiosity, she asked, "No, miko?"

Sesshomaru paused and turned back towards the two. _Why? Why did she stop Artemis?_

With a bow, Kagome said, "Please… I beg of you. Don't harm him. You know as well as I that if I fail in my task, he is the only hope the world will have."

"Do you truly have so little faith in yourself, Kagome? Who says that you shall fail?" Artemis asked, lowering her weapon.

Frowning, Kagome tried to explain herself. "It's not that… it's just that if you kill him, I have already failed in my quest."

Walking closer, Sesshomaru said, "Explain yourself, miko."

With a sad smile and a far-away look in her eyes, Kagome said, "When I agreed to this task, I promised myself that if I could prevent the deaths of anyone close to me, I'd do whatever it took. Too many have suffered for too long."

With a huff, Sesshomaru said, "Foolish human. You speak as if this land has been warring. There have been no wars for years. I myself have made sure of it."

"I know. The last war was when your father died, wasn't it? But there is someone coming that will spread evil throughout all of Japan," Kagome said grimly.

"You feel it, don't you, Sesshomaru? That uneasy, restless feeling in your bones that something is going to happen. Something bad," said Artemis softly.

Sesshomaru did not reply, merely narrowing his eyes at the two. After a moment passed, he eased his defensive posture a bit and said coldly, "I shall accompany the miko in her quest. But," he said with a threatening growl, "this does not mean that I accept the terms in the scroll."

"Of course," said Artemis with a smile. In a flash of twinkling light, she disappeared, saying, "We'll be watching."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter come and gone. Hermes is a cool god, huh? I know most books and cartoons usually describe him as some little kid/messenger type of person, but I don't know. I always pictured him as a grown man, prone to smile and laughter. He's supposed to be cunning and shrewd. And he's a god. Gods are usually extremely good looking. And, I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind of person who pictures a little boy when I think of a hot god. Haha.**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter posted soon… and by soon, I don't mean another month. I dunno. ****I'm having some difficulty coming up with ideas… I mean, later on in the story I'm stock full of 'em, but as for the in-between… ugh. Oh well. I'll live. I hope.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kagome followed silently after the daiyoukai, nervously playing with her fingers. Stealing a glance at Sesshomaru, his posture rigid with anger, she pursed her lips. _What have I done?_

"You have neither the permission nor the right to gaze at my person," growled Sesshomaru haughtily. He stopped to turn to the miko behind him, glaring at her. "I may be forced to have to be in your company, human, but that gives you neither the right to think that we are, in any way, equals."

Stiffening, Kagome frowned, trying to bite back the anger rising in her. Unable to hold back, she said, "Listen here, Sesshomaru. You may be Lord of the Western Lands, but that gives you no right to treat me as if I am nothing at all. You may not want to be my friend or companion, but I'm not here for that. I am here to prevent a wrong from being committed. And if I fail in this task, I will not only be forced from this time and place but will be unable to help in the fight against the evil that committed the wrong. I'll be unable to do anything, and all that I love will suffer. I can't let that happen. I do this for your sake, for Sango, for Miroku, for Shippo for Kikyo, and most of all for Inuyasha."

With a snarl, eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha. The worthless seed of my father. Pitiful. He does not deserve your compassion."

Shaking her head angrily, Kagome said, "What kind of brother are you? All Inuyasha ever wanted was to be accepted and loved, and you are the only family he has. Yet, time after time, you try to kill him. It's because of people like you that have caused him to become so calloused and harsh."

Taking a menacing step forward, Sesshomaru growled. "Watch yourself, human."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Narrowing her eyes, Kagome began to release the binds on her miko power, allowing it to resonate off of her in waves. "Try it."

Eyes bleeding red, an unconscious reaction to her pure, burning power, Sesshomaru snarled. At this, Kagome lowered into a defensive stance and focused on the daiyoukai before her.

Just as he was about to attack, a voice sounded in the deep recesses of his mind. _'Remember the scroll, Sesshomaru.'_

Narrowing his eyes, he replied, _'My life is to be controlled by myself, not by gods like you, Zeus.'_

A deep, smooth chuckle sounded in his mind. _'Always a clever pup. Just remember: with her life comes a loss of something precious, yet a gain of everything, and with her death comes a darkness so evil it corrupts the soul. You are to serve as her protector and guide, but her path is to be chosen by herself and her alone. Your destinies are forever entwined with one another.'_

'_We'll see about that,'_ replied Sesshomaru. With an unhappy growl, he turned to the miko and said, "Cease your foolishness, human. The sooner we finish this quest of yours, the sooner the gods stop using me as their plaything."

Folding her arms in defiance, Kagome said, "No. Tell me where we are going first."

He gazed at her, anger rolling off of him, the heat of it causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, but he merely replied, "You shall need supplies."

* * *

After a few miles of quiet, uneasy tension, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the miko. "Wait here." Without another word, he turned and left, leaving Kagome exasperated and upset.

Hearing the sound of water rushing nearby, she let out a childish cry of glee. Without a second thought, she rushed to it, her eager steps short and quick.

What she found was a large river, the water angrily pushing and shoving to get to its destination. She kneeled down and carefully brought water up to her lips in handfuls, making sure not to be swept away by the rapids.

Suddenly, sensing a presence, Kagome jumped up, spinning around, her body tense and ready to defend itself. With silent surprise, Kagome came face-to-face with an old woman.

The elderly woman stared at Kagome, an almost toothless smile brightening her face, causing the weathered, wrinkled features to wrinkle even more.

With a sweet smile, Kagome said, "Hello."

"Hello, young one," the woman replied, her voice as soft and brittle as she looked. "If I may be so bold, may I ask a favor?"

Taken by surprise at such a sudden request from a mere stranger, Kagome faltered. Remembering the Lord who, without a doubt, would be furious if she was not where he told her to stay, she was about to make an excuse. But then, gazing into the old woman's eyes, which seemed to hold the knowledge of the universe in them, Kagome was compelled to assist her. _What harm could there be?_

So, with a nod, Kagome smiled. "Sure."

With a wider grin, further creasing her old face, the old woman said, "Well, I am on my way to see my daughter and her family, who live on the other side of this river. But there doesn't seem to be a way across, even though I've been searching for one all day. So, I ask that you help me across safely. Please."

Taken yet again by surprise, Kagome turned her attention from the old woman to the rushing water beside her. When she finally found her voice, Kagome stuttered, "N-no… problem…"

Blinking rapidly, Kagome mentally shook herself. Gauging the old woman and the wide river, she sighed. _The only way I can get her across safely, without drowning, is to carry her on my back. It's a good thing she looks small…_

Bending down, Kagome smiled politely, gesturing to her back. "Here, why don't you climb on my back. I believe it will be the safest and easiest way to get across."

"Thank you, young one," the old woman replied gratefully, and proceeded to do as Kagome bid.

With a soft grunt, Kagome adjusted to the extra weight, trying to get comfortable. Secretly grateful that the woman was small and light due to old age, Kagome carefully began to make her way across the river.

With quiet dread, Kagome discovered the river to be not only treacherous, eager to pull her in and drag her about, but cold as ice, soaking her to the very marrow in her bones. The rocks beneath her feet were slippery and smooth, covered in a layer of moss and mud.

Carefully, steadily, Kagome made her way across, biting back screams when her feet slipped from beneath her, managing to catch herself in the nick of time. The water swirled furiously around her, rising as high as her shoulders, constantly crashing around and on her, trying to sweep her and her companion away.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kagome made it halfway across. Suddenly, the weight on her back grew, nearly causing her to stumble and fall. Confused, Kagome thought, _Oof! The old woman's clothes must've gotten drenched… it's the only possible reason for her increase in weight. Or maybe she picked up a few rocks… twenty-pounds worth of rocks…_

Forcing herself to focus on the dangerous task at hand, Kagome steadily finished her way across, her legs and arms screaming their pain to her.

Feet finally reaching the bank on the other side of the river, Kagome let out a huge sigh, setting the old woman on the ground gently. Closing her eyes in relief, she turned to the old woman. "We made it…"

But the old woman was not there. In her place stood a younger, taller woman, a motherly air about her. Her long, billowing kimono flowed gently around her, although there was no wind. She held herself regally, and her kind eyes sparkled with hidden power. This was no ordinary woman; in fact, she was not a woman at all. She was the goddess Hera, Queen of Olympus, wife of Zeus.

After a moment's hesitation, Kagome remembered herself and dropped to a low bow. "Lady Hera…"

With a soft smile, Hera walked gracefully to Kagome, placing a gentle hand on her head. "Kagome, you have proven yourself worthy for your quest."

"You were testing me, Lady Hera?" Kagome asked, making sure to keep her voice respectful.

"Yes, and you passed with flying colors," replied Hera. "You have proven yourself kind, wise, brave and courageous, among other things. Because of this, you have my blessing and what little assistance I can offer."

With another low bow, Kagome said, "Thank you, Lady Hera. It is much appreciated."

Hera paused then, as if sensing something, and chuckled quietly. "It seems that your companion has discovered your absence. I think it would be best if we called him here before he escapes, don't you?"

Before Kagome could respond, Hera closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on her task. Opening her eyes, a mischievous glint in them, she said, "There. That should get his attention."

Confused, Kagome was about to ask Hera's meaning, but was distracted by a glowing, moving ball of light in the sky. Or, at least, that's what it seemed to be to Kagome. But, as it came closer, Kagome realized it was the same as the transportation "ball of light" that Sesshomaru had used to escape them when Inuyasha chopped his arm off with Tetsusaiga.

The ball of light alighted on the ground before them and slowly flickered away, revealing the tall, handsome youkai lord within.

With an exasperated sigh, Sesshomaru growled, "Hera, was that absolutely necessary?"

"Ungrateful pup. It might save your life one day," Hera said, smiling a knowing smile and winking at Kagome.

"Why? You know I am capable of doing it on my own," Sesshomaru said haughtily. Gazing at the bedraggled miko, a look of disgust on his face, he said, "Is there any real reason you brought me here, Hera?"

Nodding, Hera said, "The time has come to reveal the true nature of your quest."

With a quiet groan, Kagome muttered, "Just my luck."

A smile on her lips at Kagome's comment, Hera continued. "To find the one who would force the world into darkness, you have to complete five tasks. Each task shall bring you a step closer to whom and where this evil one lurks."

Scoffing, Sesshomaru said, "I have no need of your help, Hera."

Frowning, Kagome said, "And how exactly do you plan on doing it, Lord Sesshomaru? Neither you nor I have any idea of who this evil is."

With a haughty sniff, Sesshomaru said, "Simple. I'd just kill all the humans. They're hopeless, haughty weaklings who only strive for what is not theirs. It would be like killed two birds with one stone."

Before Kagome could speak her outrage, Hera sighed. "That, my dear Sesshomaru, is why you were chosen for this task. It's a pity you choose such a hard way to learn. Your father was so quick to see the truth."

"Do not speak of my father to me," growled Sesshomaru. "You know nothing of him."

"No?" asked Hera speculatively but, glancing at Kagome, said, "Maybe it is best that we not speak of your family now."

Clearing her throat, for appearance's sake only, she continued. "As I was saying, your first task is to kill the Gorgon, Medusa."

With a bark of laughter, Sesshomaru said, "Is that all? Please. What a waste of my time."

A mischievous smile once again alighting on her lips, Hera shrugged. "If you say so. But remember, self-righteous pup, Fate is against you. It might not be what you expect."

Turning to Kagome, Hera smiled. With a graceful snap of her fingers, a bow and quiver appeared in the air before her. "For you, Kagome. A gift from Artemis."

With a gasp, Kagome took the gift, handling it with as much care as she could. With wide eyes, gently sliding her hand over the delicate carvings on the silver bow, she whispered, "The goddess's very bow…"

"Think of it as a loan," chuckled Hera. "For, although Artemis gave it willingly, I do believe she'll miss it."

With a nod, Kagome smiled. "If you do not mind, I ask that you send her my thanks. I do not think my prayers will suffice for such a precious gift."

"Of course, beloved miko." With a nod, Hera began disappearing in a cloud of sparkling mist. "Now I shall let you continue on your quest. But beware: time is slowly slipping away. Before you know it, the hour of doom will have arrived."

"Nice exit," muttered Kagome, gazing at the sparkling air where Hera had stood a minute ago.

"It's a waste of power and energy," Sesshomaru said, a frown on his lips. With a shake of his head, he turned. "Quit gaping, human; you're wasting time."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome followed Sesshomaru, Artemis's bow in hand. Eyes wandering to his back, Kagome frowned. _Wait…something's different here. Let's see…armor, bow, two swords, quiver, long, flowing hair…wait…_eyes widening, Kagome skeptically thought, _bow and quiver?_

"Human, cease staring at me. Must I tell you every hour of this wretched quest?" When no reply came, and the miko did not stop her actions, Sesshomaru turned, growling. Taking in the woman's shock, he rumbled, "What is it now?"

Startled out of her surprise, Kagome said, "You carry a bow and quiver upon your back. Were they meant for me?"

Eyebrow raised, Sesshomaru huffed. "How dare you suggest that I would collect supplies for you. This bow and quiver is meant for me."

Covering a laugh, Kagome said, "You? Using a bow and arrow?"

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru said, "Who do you think you are laughing at, human?"

Kagome coughed, vainly trying to conceal her bad case of giggles. "No, you are mistaken, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not laughing at _you_, just at the thought of you wielding a bow and arrow. I've only seen you using swords and your own abilities while fighting."

"Do you doubt my abilities to use such a weapon?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Before Kagome could answer, Sesshomaru had already pulled an arrow from his quiver and, bow drawn tight, sent it flying, moving faster than Kagome's mind could comprehend. In a split second, the arrow hit a large oak tree a few hundred yards away, and the force of the hit caused the tree to groan as a deep crack formed in its trunk.

Mouth open, Kagome gazed towards the embedded arrow, only to realize Sesshomaru was already walking away, a smug smirk on his face. Frowning at his attitude, she sighed, racing to catch up. _So he can hit a tree…big deal. _Yet, even as she thought this, she turned back to look at the injured oak tree, unable to suppress the surprise at Sesshomaru's skill.

Turning her attention back to the youkai lord, she let out a cry of dismay to find that he was just a speck in the forest. Muttering under her breath, she began running, in order to catch up with him.

As the sounds of her footsteps faded, the oak tree sounded out one, final groan as the crack grew, until the tree split in half, the trunk falling in separate directions. And with it fell the arrow, whose tip pierced the body of a now-dead butterfly.

* * *

Night soon fell, and Sesshomaru eventually slowed his pace, the miko still far behind. When the miko finally caught up, her breath ragged, he stopped and turned to look at her. Taking in the scratches that covered her arms and legs, the sweat that plastered her hair to her face, and the limp in her walk, Sesshomaru smirked. _The pace and path I have chosen should have put the foolish human in her place._

But, as soon as Kagome got close enough, she glared at him and, between gasps, said, "You…really…are…an…ass…"

Taken aback by her vulgar language, Sesshomaru snarled. "How dare you—"

Holding her hand up, still trying to catch her breath, Kagome interrupted. "Wait…I'm…not…done. I know…what you're trying to do. But…let me tell you something, mister…it won't work. You can try to dissuade me from continuing, make me give up…but I won't. I'll keep going. This is _my_ task…if I fail, the world's only hope is you. And right now…it's not very hopeful."

"Foolish human!" Sesshomaru growled, voice colder than usual. "Do you think I need your help or want to help you? I don't. If I could, I would take your life for such insolence. But such an action would cost me my life, for you are protected by the gods. And if I die, I leave my lands to greedy, power-hungry fools who would bring it to ruin. They are my father's legacy, and I am it's protector. I won't let that happen."

"I am also trying to protect something your father left behind: his son, and your half-brother, Inuyasha." With a sigh, Kagome continued softly, "Can't we just work together, Sesshomaru? If not for my sake, than for your father's?"

"Don't speak of my father, human. You soil him with your imperfection." With that, Sesshomaru turned and continued walking, the darkness consuming him.

Knees giving in, Kagome crumpled to the ground, feeling the chill of hopelessness fill her soul. _He may not need me…but I need him._

There, in the darkness, came a chuckle, light as the tinkling of bells, but darkened with malice. "Poor Kagome. Will no one come to your aid when you need it the most? How unfortunate."

Tears prickling her eyes, Kagome tried to ignore the voice of Fate. But Fate's voice seemed to come from the very air itself, reverberating within Kagome's bones, echoing in her mind. "Alone forever. That is your destiny, that is your fate. You who long for love; yours shall be most tragic."

Over and over the words were spoken, voicing Kagome's very fears. Unable to stop them, to stop hearing it, Kagome became overwhelmed to the point of almost breaking. In an uncontrollable fit of terror, her powers were unleashed, exploding from her, chasing the darkness away for miles on end.

But, although surrounded by the pure light of her powers, she was unable to chase the darkness of fear from her heart, and its reach tightened painfully around her throat. Tears poured down her cheeks as torrents of power was unleashed from her, yet she was unable to see or hear anything except for the echo of Fate's curse upon her.

A few miles away, the miko's power finally reached a certain daiyoukai, who was bathed in its soothing warmth, coming to no harm as it flowed up, over and around him, caressing him gently. _It…doesn't hurt…_ he thought, amazed, as he was slowly drawn back to the miko. _But how?_

A few minutes later, he finally came to the source of the pure, comforting light of power. But, though she emanated light, the miko seemed to be shrouded in darkness, her eyes void except for pure, unadulterated terror. And, upon seeing this, a sickening dread came upon him, for he knew that his cruel actions were the source of her suffering.

Yes, it was true he wanted to hurt her, hurt her for her insolence and stupidity…but when he saw the proud, brave miko succumb to this… Against all of his nature, against all that he stood for, he stepped closer to the miko and extended his hand. "Miko…"

With a start, Kagome looked up, all fear vanishing from her. Staring into his eyes, trapped in his burning gaze, she saw something kindling within the amber fires: care. And it was that small glimpse of kindness that all of Kagome's hopes returned, even stronger than before.

Realizing she was staring, she blushed and hastily trying to wipe her tears away, as she slowly sealed her power back up. When she was finished, all that was left was the darkness of the night, the light of the moon, and a proud, haughty youkai, hand still extended out towards her.

Taking Sesshomaru's hand, Kagome allowed him to pull her to a standing position. There they stood, gazing into each other's eyes, caught up in the other's emotions.

Finally, with a slow, deliberate blink, Sesshomaru stepped away, taking his hand from her grasp. Turning, he said, "If you are quite finished displaying your weak emotions, I'd like to continue on."

Glaring at Sesshomaru's back, completely exasperated, Kagome was just about to say something unladylike, when Sesshomaru called out, "There's a better area up ahead for us to camp for the night."

With a smile, Kagome released all her anger with a small sigh. Smile still upon her lips, she began walking, as tears anew began to stream down her cheeks. But this time, she did not cry because of a tortured heart, full of fear and anguish; rather, it was because of a heart near to overflowing with hope, and the source of its joy was daiyoukai that walked ahead.

* * *

**Yay, I finally got another chapter up. Jeez, this story is a lot harder than I thought it would be. It's a lot more researching than I thought, that's for sure. Anyway, sorry it's moving along so slowly… but, hopefully, it will begin to pick up next chapter. I hope.**

**Oh, and I made Sesshomaru able to use a bow and arrow because...well...he is royalty. They did learn to weild all sorts of weapons for all sorts of different circumstances. Just in case you were wondering. So...yeah. Okay. Laters.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, after a long night of fitful, dreamless sleep, Kagome approached Sesshomaru, a bright smile on her face. But as soon as Kagome came near to him, she knew better than to do it again. Although he had looked upon her with kindness and care just last night, all trace of it had disappeared. His eyes were narrowed, irises circled with a blood red that threatened to leak towards the pupil, which would signal his extreme, barely controlled anger. His jaw was clenched, the muscles jumping angrily, and Kagome was afraid she would hear the crack of teeth, that was how powerfully they were pressed together.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked tentatively, fear beginning to creep into her heart.

As soon as she sounded his name, a blast of heat hit her, his anger literally burning the air around him. The fear that had begun to creep into her heart quickly spread throughout her body, stiffening limbs, causing her breath to escape her. For a moment, her mind went into complete panic, and the world disappeared for a moment.

When her vision returned, body back under her control, Sesshomaru was long gone, barely visible on the horizon. So she followed, slowly, the chill of fear causing her to shiver even as the heat of the day beat on her. _What happened?_

* * *

The odd duo spent the next few days in complete silence. Of course, it wasn't that hard; Sesshomaru made sure that there was at least a few yards between them as they walked, keeping his pace fast enough to stay away from her, yet slow enough that she could still see him and follow. Once darkness approached, he'd gesture for Kagome to rest and replenish her energies and spirits with the supplies she had gathered and brought with her. Once he was sure she was fine, a fire brought to life by her small, quick hands, he'd disappear, either to patrol the surrounding area or to meditate and rest in a tall tree or cave.

Kagome spent these days in a fretful worry. It was as if she had cabin fever…without the cabin. She hadn't spoken to anyone in days, for their path was one hardly taken by travelers, leading to a place much too dangerous for the average human to even consider walking towards, let alone actually travel there. The hot, sweltering days were spent desperately trying to keep up to Sesshomaru, then furtively trying to keep her legs moving as the day dragged on. By the time night fell, her mind was blank, her body moving unconsciously, instinctively forward. As soon as she saw a movement from Sesshomaru to stop, she'd collapse for a few minutes, just to get her heart rate slow enough so that it no longer beat painfully in her throat, and then would slowly set up camp. She'd have a small meal of ramen and then immediately fall asleep, all before her fire reached its full, burning peak.

* * *

When a week had passed, her body only whimpering, not screaming, in pain, Kagome gazed at the daiyoukai, who was barely visible through the foliage. With a sigh, she gazed down at the ground, making sure to avoid the tree roots that seemed to stretch upward, wanting to trip her. _Ever since that first night, Sesshomaru's been avoiding me. I wish I could talk to him about it, or at least try to make things feel less…awkward. But he rarely lets me near him, and when I accidentally get close enough to see his face… _With a shiver, Kagome shook the scary thought from her mind, quickly changing the subject to something less frightening, like how jealous her friends will be at her more slim and muscular body.

As the days passed in the aforementioned silence, Kagome often found herself wanting to scream in frustration, but managed to refrain from doing so, the fear of attracting the daiyoukai's anger imprinted on her mind, controlling her actions.

It was as if that night never happened, as if she were still a filthy human, only capable of destroying his land and creating more filthy humans who would destroy even more of his land and make more filthy humans. To him, she was a vermin, whose sole purpose was to multiply mindlessly, ruining the earth in the process with her selfish human tendencies.

The way he looked at her, the way he openly showed his disgust and contempt for her, made her feel dirty, as if she were unworthy for him to even spit upon, let alone look at her. It felt like she should be begging for her life, for mercy, because she looked upon his person, walked in his footsteps, touched his shadow. It was a feeling that nearly broke her heart, for within her strong yet battered heart, there sounded a small yet quiet thrum within it, a sound that cried 'Sesshomaru'.

Besides, the angrier he got at her, the more steps he took away from her, away from the progress she thought they had begun to make. He had shown remorse, shown care for her when she was at her lowest, even going to far as to offer his hand to help her up. He actually made the first step to make physical contact with her. But now he looked at her with so much hatred, as if he would kill her just for existing if he could.

Finally, after the long, painfully silent week passed, Kagome could no longer stand it. She was close to dying of lack of communication anyway; she might as well die at the hands of an angry, ridiculously good-looking youkailord. With a deep breath, sure that her voice would be able to carry to the sensitive ears of Sesshomaru, Kagome was just about to yell at him, when a wise, deep voice spoke to her, in the recesses of her mind. _Peace, beloved miko. Such actions will be the downfall of you. Remain silent yet strong; it is affecting the foolish pup more than any words could._

'But what else can I do?' Kagome replied, frowning. 'It feels as if we are not making advances in our quest, as if I am merely following him as he angrily tries to get away from me. How are we supposed to complete this task if we are hardly acquaintances, let alone comrades? It is impossible! Besides, his silence leaves me in the dark. I do not know if he leads me to our first task, or it he is merely forcing me to walk until I collapse, dead, and he cannot be blamed for my death.'

A soft chuckle sounded in her mind, and then the reply came. _It is because you are only focusing on the youkai lord that you do not realize the path he walks._

Scoffing, Kagome was about to reply that they have been wandering in circles in the forest for days, when her gaze actually focused on her surroundings. In her embarrassment, Kagome realized that the god was right; the thick forest that had once surrounded her, filled with underbrush and various green foliage had dissipated, growing less thickly. The ground below her, once filled with threatening roots, dead leaves, and weeds was now rocky. The flat path they had been walking had begun to grow steeper, her calves burning more than they had before.

Blushing, Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 'Heh…I guess I _was_ distracted. But can you honestly blame me? Sesshomaru's more pissed than a fire hydrant…'

Busy speaking to the god in her mind, Kagome almost didn't notice that Sesshomaru had stopped walking. It was only when she hit a wall of heat a few yards away from the daiyoukai that she realized that Sesshomaru's anger had grown, the air around him burning.

With a gasp, taken by surprise, Kagome's lungs began to burn, the heat of the air stifling her. Her mouth and throat dried almost instantly, and she swallowed dryly. The sweat that she was covered in dried for a second, before she began sweating profusely, her body's desperate attempt to bring its temperature down. But, though Kagome felt as if she were trapped in an overheating sauna, when her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, she broke into a cold sweat. A shiver raced up and down her spine, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, fear racing through her veins.

_So much hatred,_ she thought, unable to look away from the burning flames of red and gold that lit Sesshomaru's gaze. _I can't look away…yet it feels as if he's gazing into my soul, consuming everything that I am with his anger…it hurts…_

Slowly at first, Kagome began to back away from him, her steps uncertain and clumsy, mind focused on the angry youkai lord in front of her, not on where her feet were going. But, for each hesitant step Kagome took backwards, her mind whirling as she silently, desperately, tried to get away from him, Sesshomaru took a menacing step forward. All the while, Kagome's dark eyes, widened slightly in panic and pain, stayed locked with Sesshomaru's eyes. Any attempts she made to look away failed, for the angry sparks in his eyes drew her gaze like a moth to…well…flames. She watched these angry sparks burst into a raging fire, the blood-red in his iris bursting in his golden gaze, fading and brightening, and its macabre beauty was hard to look away from.

Then, with one inevitably wrong step, Kagome lost her footing and, unable to regain her balance thanks to her weakened reflexes from her all-consuming fear, she fell with a jarring thud. Shaken from Sesshomaru's gaze, as if the bump had awakened her from a dream, Kagome regained some of her senses. Swallowing thickly, the burning air swirling angrily around her, Kagome nervously licked her parched lips, an action that was more habit than anything, for her mouth and tongue were much too dry for her to wet her lips. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru?"

At the sound of his name, Sesshomaru blinked slowly, and for a split-second, Kagome's heart leaped up with the desperate hope that she had actually made it through to him. She would definitely take an easily-irritated, vain, self-righteous youkai lord over a volatile, extremely angry, on the verge of murder daiyoukai any day. But when Sesshomaruopened his eyes, the only color she could see in them was red, and her now-foolish hope dropped from her heart into her stomach, causing the contents of her stomach to sour and dissolve into a pit of despair. Closing her eyes tightly, knowing that an attack upon her person was soon to come, Kagome whispered, "Please…let my time come later…not now. Not with everything in stake…"

As a single tear escaped her eye, leaving a silvery trail behind it as it flowed down her cheek, Sesshomaru closed the space between them with angry, gracefully powerful steps. In an instant, he snatched Artemis's bow from her, drew an arrow, and pressed the arrow's sharp tip against her throat. As she swallowed thickly, still trying to moisten her throat, she felt the arrow pierce her, causing a small drop of blood to trickle down her throat, the brightness of the red in stark contrast with her pale, pale skin.

Kagome, a somewhat knowledgeable archer, knew that the limitless power that Sesshomaru held within him combined with the goddess's bow would make it relatively easy for him to shoot the arrow straight through her throat, and release several more arrows in the span of nanoseconds into and through the rest of her body. If he were feeling kind, he would make it quick and painless…but by the look in his eyes, it looked as if he wanted to make her suffer, a dreadfully slow and painful death.

_No!_Kagome silently cried, a desperate plea sounded in her mind. _I am powerless against this daiyoukai! What can I do? Any attempts to stop him, to harm him, would unavoidably lead to more anger from him and increase my chances of dying. But I can't die! Too much depends on my survival, on my completing this task that I unknowingly wished for._

As her thoughts bumped and collided in her mind, so frenzied were her thoughts, Kagome failed to notice the odd tingling sensation that the air had begun to charge with. It was as if a soft buzzing noise was ringing in the air, and it caused Sesshomaru to stiffen, his senses now focused somewhere far away. Realizing Sesshomaru's hold on the bow had slackened slightly, no longer was it pressing painfully into her throat with every breath she took, Kagome glanced fearfully up to the daiyoukai, afraid he was deciding to kill her some other, more painful way.

When she noticed his distraction, it was at this moment that she saw his hair was beginning to rise into the air, as if someone had just rubbed a balloon upon his head, causing the hairs on his head repel one another, lifting into the air for escape. Glancing down, Kagome realized that the hairs on her arm were beginning to stand, and she could sense the hairs on her head beginning to lift up, too. _What the…?_

A split-second after Sesshomaru realized something powerful was headed their way, Kagome sensed it also. Subconsciously, she raised a barrier, and it was not a moment too soon. In a flash, Sesshomaru leaped away from her, just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he was standing. The powerful strike sent a cloud of dirt flying in all directions, and they billowed out and away from the area of destruction. Kagome's barrier, although successfully blocking impact of the bolt of lightning from harming her, shimmered and dissolved as it absorbed the vigorous shockwaves that followed.

Gazing at the black crater before her, Kagome knew that it was not an ordinary bolt of lightning. First of all, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But, besides that, the power behind it…was immense. It was much more boundless and immeasurable than Sesshomaru's.

With Sesshomaru now away from her, his anger no longer directed towards her, Kagome gasped, the tension and fear finally releasing their hold upon her lungs. With a deep breath, she took in the deliciously cool air into her lungs, closing her eyes in bliss at the now extremely precious gift of oxygen.

After she had had her fill of cool air, her heart rate slowing dramatically, Kagome placed a gentle hand upon her throat, wincing as her hand brushed against the tender area where the tip of the arrow had punctured her. Although she knew it would be sore for a while, she contented herself with the fact that it had stopped bleeding, and turned her attention to her throbbing ankle. She had not realized she had hurt it in the fall, too distracted with trying to get away from the wrathful Sesshomaru, but now she was unable to not ignore its definite ache.

She kept her mind busy with her aches, pains and bruises, which was a subconscious attempt to divert attention away from Sesshomaru as she slowly and unconsciously began to repress whatever fears and bad thoughts she had of him. Deep within her, she knew that if she let what happened fester into a problem, she would not be able to truly trust him. But, for this mission, that was the only thing she needed to do, no matter how dangerous he truly was to her. Unknowingly, her heart had already forgiven him for his deeds, and was ready to take him in and comfort him, just as he had comforted her once before.

But Sesshomaru was definitely going to make it hard for her. A few feet away, Sesshomaru paced like a wild animal trapped in a cage. A very, _very_wild animal. Angered that Zeus had interfered, and even more angry that the gods would continue to prevent the miko from being harmed by him, Sesshomaru glared at said miko. Somewhat in control of his emotions, his anger no longer blazing like a fire around him, Sesshomaru slowed his stride and spoke, knowing that it was the only way for him to express his displeasure, now that killing her was forced out of the picture, thanks to those meddling gods. "I sensed it, human," he practically spat, his anger beginning to return at the thought, and he began glower menacingly. "You were speaking with my father."

Kagome, who had been stealing glances at Sesshomaru, feeling more like the prey with every look as Sesshomaru stalked about like the true predator he was, scrunched her face in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lord Sesshomaru."

At this response, Sesshomaru turned quickly to face her, his rage beginning to show itself as a hint of red began to appear around his irises. Through gritted teeth, Sesshomaru said, "_I sensed it,_ human! You cannot lie to me!"

Quickly, Kagome began to nervously spew out words, hoping that by speaking she would distract him from wanting to kill her for her lack of knowledge. "I do not know if I was speaking to your father…all I know is that a god spoke to me in my mind and I replied, as that is the respectful thing to do when dealing with gods. I do not know for sure the exact identity of the god, and I did not know that your father was a…a god…" _Although that would explain the "I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-on-the-entire-planet" attitude…_"I did hear that voice once before, though. It was the voice that led me to you, that reminded me that you were alive and able to help me on my important quest. I was not the one who initiated the contact, nor was I aware that it was your father…if it really was… But I apologize for causing any problems for you, Sesshomaru. I'd tell you I wouldn't do it again if I could, but that is out of my control."

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru scoffed. _Just like my father to speak to the weak human miko and not to his own son. I'll never understand him._Without another word, Sesshomaru turned from her and left, his steps easily and gracefully increasing the space between them.

Blinking rapidly, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. _It's over…just as quickly as it began. Man, dealing with Sesshomaru is the most mind whirling experience I'veever had. I hope I come out of this quest sane…and alive._

Making sure that Sesshomaru was far, far ahead of her, now welcome to the large, empty area between them, Kagome followed. The more space there was between them, the better her chance of tucking tail and running…after facing Sesshomaru head on, albeit not on purpose, running definitely felt like the safer path. Even though it would eventually lead to poison claws in the back, that seemed like a better way to go than having to stare into his angry eyes once more. _It feels like if I had stared into his burning gaze for another minute, he would have consumed me from the inside out. It was as if he were starting a fire in my mind, in my heart, in my soul…such an uncomfortable, painful sensation…_

With a shudder, Kagome continued walking, her thoughts no longer focused on the daiyoukai in front of her, nor the sparse foliage around her. Her thoughts were centered on the image of Sesshomaru's burning gaze, the only fearful thing her mind could not repress deep within her subconscious…and it would definitely haunt her for days to come. There was only one surefire way for her to ease the image from her memories, and so Kagome busied herself with a mental list of all the supplies she would need, eagerly anticipating the sunset, for that would be the time when she could guide the picture from her thoughts.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru did his usual patrol of the surrounding area, which he did even though it was extremely unnecessary. With his all-powerful aura and the spiritually sickening aura of the miko he travelled with, no demon was foolish enough to come within a mile of them. Yet, even though it was unrequired, he needed to get away from her. Their first night together, she had affected him, forced him to feel the weak, human emotions that she felt. By doing this, she had made him weak, even if it was just for a moment. But he knew that a moment of weakness was a moment too much. No matter how powerful he was, if any of his enemies saw an opening, it would be his downfall. Did not his omnipotent father suffer that exact fate, allowing a human to weaken him with the emotion of love, leading to his death? His aloof mother often told him it was his father's final lesson for him, and it was one he should heed with utmost care.

It was this lesson that he kept closest to his heart_. Emotions, the things that humans feel and can cause others to feel, leads to weakness...no matter how powerful one is, this weakness will lead to death_. By staying emotionless, Sesshomaru had been able to grow in power, had taken his father's responsibility as lord of the Western Lands, and had promoted and preserved the peace in his lands. All the while, despite the various attempts his enemies made against him, he had survived and ministered the consequences of trying to harm his person. He ignored any pangs of emptiness within his heart as the years went on, choosing not to notice that those who served him did so fearfully, while his father had claimed his people's hearts and loyalty. Sesshomaru had long ago accepted the fact that his father had been a daiyoukai filled with passion and power, as quick with compliments and praise as he was with a sword, while he himself was a daiyoukai of cool indifference, his approval and criticism easily sensed by whoever deserved it, making words unnecessary.

As he scouted the area, an odd scent invaded his senses. As he took deep whiffs of the smell, he frowned slightly, for it was one strange and foreign to him. Realizing it was coming from the miko's direction, he uneasily made his way towards her. Sensing that she was in no danger, but was the once creating the scent, he tensed, knowing that he would have to get in close proximity of her. But the smell drew him forward, for, though it was neither an appealing nor unappealing scent, it evoked his curiosity. Slowly, silently he approached the human's camp, something that he had been trying to avoid at all costs.

* * *

**Wow. It's been six months since I last updated this story. Holy crap. I'm really sorry. Time flew, man. I would've updated it a couple of days ago, since I had some of this chapter already written in a tablet, and transferring it to the computer it easy-peasy, but I realized something. My chapters have been extremely short compared to a lot of other writers, and I figured if I update less often than they do, I should have the decency to at least make them longer. I tried. It's a little longer...maybe a page or two longer than usual. (*sigh*) This story is proving to be much tougher, because my ideas are centering on after the whole "big task" that Kagome has, and I'd say more but then I'd ruin the story, so let's just say my ideas are flowing on the middle-ending part of the plot, not the beginning-middle part of the plot (which is these chapters onward) and it really is a bummer. Because this part of the story's not so good, but the middle ending part is sure to be golden, but the beginning's what draws and captivates readers, right? Oh well. If people stick around long enough for the ending, it should be good. Actually, this chapter was going to be a little longer, but it's late, and I've been staying up late for the past three nights after work and stuff to write this chapter, so I figured enough is enough. Six pages or so of writing is double what I've _been_ writing, so it should be good enough, right? Poop. Okay, next chapter. I promise it'll be updated sooner than six months, and that it'll be longer. I just gotta update my other stories and make sure their chapters are longer and more detailed, too. Whee. So much to look forward to. Laters.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Upon reaching the area where the miko had settled for the night, Sesshomaru was barraged with the strong scent that had drawn him there in the first place. Unable to figure out what the smell was, something that irritated him to no end, he assumed it was some sort of foul human food and mentally prepared himself to see the miko stuffing her face like the common, uncivilized human she was.

But, when he finally caught sight of her sitting beside her fire, he was surprised to see her consumed in painting, not eating. In fact, she was so immersed in her art that his presence had been completely unnoticed. So he stayed in the shadows of the trees and watched her paint for reasons unknown, even to himself.

He quickly realized that the strange scent was coming from the paints she used. Which was odd, because he was familiar with the scent of paint, for his father had often commissioned portraits to be made, a common request of those with a royal heritage. Since he had spent numerous hours posing for different artists, his nose was quick to recognize the smell. Artists used plants and other earthly items to create their paints, grinding them down and adding liquids. This resulted in a paint that smelled unavoidably natural. With the faintest of whiffs, Sesshomaru could identify all ingredients used in a painting. Artists also worked tediously for a single color, spending much money and time to make a pure, more vibrant color, a realistic color.

But the miko's paints were foreign-smelling. Not a single plant could he identify, nor any combination of roots and rocks. It was an unnatural scent, an unsettling smell. The miko did not put any effort into creating these paints, either. She merely squeezed strange containers already filled with various colors. And these colors were rich and vibrant, the kind even the richest artists with the highest connections failed to achieve.

The longer Sesshomaru watched the miko paint, the more on edge he got. Nothing the miko used seemed right. Her paintbrushes were not made of animal hair, and the paper she painted upon was thick and rich. In fact, this kind of paper was found in only the most royal of homes, yet the miko had a substantial supply of it. It was even bound together as a book, another thing only those of royal blood possessed.

_This human carries frivolous items, expensive belongings, as if she comes from a high family,_ mused Sesshomaru, taking in all her foreign belongings. _Yet, she dresses as a miko, maidens vowed to remain pure, to live simple lives. Besides, her manners are too cruel and speech too rough to be high born. Who is this human?_

Suddenly, the scent in the air changed. No longer was it filled with the miko's foreign paints, but the scent of mischief and wind. The familiarity of this scent immediately filled Sesshomaru with irritation and he soon sensed the lone figure stealthily approaching from behind. With a growl, Sesshomaru said quietly, "Go to hell, Hermes."

With a chuckle, Hermes said, "Sorry, not today. Uncle Hades is in such a bad mood. He would probably make me take a dip in the pool of Mnemosyne. Seems like you're in a good mood, though. You haven't spoken to me in decades."

Frowning, Sesshomaru replied, "For good reasons, and you know it. Besides, I wasn't about to let you believe you were capable of sneaking up on me. If I had, the entire universe would be buzzing with the news, you gossiping old maid."

"Why, Sesshomaru!" Hermes said, throwing his arm over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I never knew you cared so. You know I think of you as a brother; how could I possibly gossip about you?"

Growling, Sesshomaru roughly shrugged Herme's off his shoulders and said, "You gossip about everyone, especially family. That's probably the reason why Hades is in a bad mood. And the day you're my brother is the day I die."

"You know you don't need to go so far...you just need to do as your daddy told you," Hermes said, smiling.

Stiffening, Sesshomaru's voice grew icy as he said, "Be careful where you tread, Hermes."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Hermes glanced at the painting miko. Quickly changing the subject, he said, "Hey, it's Kagome! Boy, she's something, huh?"

Glancing suggestively at Sesshomaru, who pointedly ignored him, Hermes laughed. "C'mon, Sesshomaru, you know it's true. Cupid and I have a bet going over whether or not you will fall in love with her before your quest is over. For the god of love, he really has no faith in love, so I'm sure to win."

Sighing, his fists clenching and unclenching, silently reminding himself the consequences of harming a god, Sesshomaru said, "Don't you have to do Zeus's dirty work, or run pointless errands for someone? Maybe feed Cerberus your face?"

"There's the joking Sesshomaru I love!" With a chuckle, Hermes said, "Man, I can't believe Kagome painted you first. I mean, I did say she could paint me first...and let's be honest, I am much more handsome than you are."

Frowning, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the miko and confirmed for himself that the miko was creating a painting of him. Shaking his head, deciding to focus on the problem at hand, Sesshomaru said, "Aphrodite herself chose me over you. How could you possibly be more handsome?"

Huffing, Hermes replied, "Oh, she's just mad that I won't deliver her messages to her lovers for her. I like my innocent, dirt-free mind, thank you very much." Choosing to ignore Sesshomaru's disbelieving snort, Hermes said, "Well, as much as I love these heart-to-hearts, I gotta fly. But before I go, I have to say this."

Hearing the serious tone, a rare sound from Hermes, Sesshomaru glanced in his direction. "When has anyone been able to stop you from saying anything."

"Good point," Hermes said, smiling, before sobering once more. "That mortal, Kagome...she's the one. If you finally do what your father told you, she's it. Why else to you think he led her to you? Why else to you think he continues to talk to her?"

Sesshomaru turned his back to Hermes, ignoring him mentally and physically. Hermes shrugged, chuckling. "You know it as well as I do. Your father has chosen this one for you."

"Hermes, go to hell."

"Fine, fine. Twice in one conversation; just like old times. I'm going, I'm going." With one last, longing look at Kagome, Hermes turned and disappeared into the night.

Sighing in relief, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the painting. He grudgingly admitted to himself that the miko was quite skilled. No one had ever fully captured him in a painting. They always conveyed his lack of emotion, cold and dignified. But the miko had painted his action, which in turn displayed his emotions.

A difficult thing, he had to admit. How do you show emotion in a youkai who denies such emotion? That was why his artists disliked painting him. The amateurs always chose him for his good looks and power, but after a few sessions, they gave in to the impossibility of capturing him. And their portraits of him always came out somewhat bland.

But this..._human_ had absolutely captured him with little to no effort. She had chosen the moment when his anger had blazed against her. Neither his posture nor his features displayed any sign of anger in the painting, and yet just looking at it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

If that was what she saw when he harshly encountered her earlier today, hewondered how exactly she would react to him tomorrow, when they would finally reach their destination, the home of the Gorgon, Medusa. Hopefully she would stay far out of his way and let him do this foolishly simple task. In fact, since he was hoping, he hoped she would stay far out of his way in general, maybe give up on the quest and find some village to spend the remainder of her days in. How simple his life would be if she would.

Shaking his head at his wandering thoughts, he turned away from the miko and returned to his patrol. But, before he went, he glanced one last time at the miko, regret filling his frame for a moment. And then he was back to normal, hardened against emotion, weaving a graceful path through the trees.

* * *

Kagome sighed, wiping her hand across her face and unknowingly smearing a streak of blue across her forehead. Finally finished with her painting, she looked at it with a critical eye. _Yep,_ she thought with a sigh, setting it down so that it could dry, _that's what his anger looked like. So threatening, so intimidating...and yet still beautiful. Which is pretty much what Sesshomaru is like in general._

Glad that the image was finally out of her mind and onto paper, where she could turn the page, hide the memory of the pure, unadulterated fear she had been filled with. And, now that she had time to meditate and ponder on Sesshomaru and his anger, she realized that it had been legitimate. She had always assumed that Sesshomaru had had a relatively normal relationship with his father, but it seemed that her assumption had been wrong. There was a wall between father and son, and neither seemed willing to tear it down. For he had been so angry that his father spoke with her, which meant his father didn't speak with him.

Pity filled her heart as she settled down for the night, adding more wood to the fire, making sure that it would stay lit throughout the rest of the night. As she snuggled herself into her sleeping bag, she closed her eyes and erased the pity from her heart. For she knew the proud inuyoukai that she traveled with would sense the emotion and hate her for it. And she felt that there was too much hatred and pain in his heart, a heart she knew to be loyal and pure, no matter how calloused and guarded it was.

* * *

Early the next day, as the sun was rising, Sesshomaru came to collect the miko. He saw that she was already prepared to leave, her fire put out, supplies tucked away into her pack. But, instead of making eye contact with him, eyes filled with a look of blind faith and loyal expectancy, she kept her head down, humbly submitting to him with her body language. For a moment, he was disappointed, but he quickly shook the sensation away as he silently walked past her. But, as he passed, he saw that she quickly glanced at him. And, though he ignored her, he was secretly relieved to see that she still had faith in him, loyally expecting the best of him, no matter what he put her though.

But he quickly steeled his spine, focusing his attention on the path ahead and not on the miko that followed him. For, within a few hours, they would encounter their first trial. And, deep within his bones, there was a unsettling feeling, a trepidation of what was to come. Which could only mean one thing: Fate was against them, had been against them from the very start, and this fight with the Gorgon, Medusa, would only give her an opportunity to harm the only two that she had no control over.

* * *

**I FINALLY POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! Good grief, it's been a looooong time. Much too long. And for that, I apologize. I really, really do. I know I promised that I wouldn't take so long to post a new chapter...and I lied. I took a really long time to post. I'm really, really sorry.**

**Anyway, this chapter is some relief from the seriousness of Sesshomaru and Kagome's last...moment. And it shows how close Sesshomaru really is with the gods, something that is very important to know. He is also showing more emotions towards the weak, pitiful human...well, secretly, behind her back. But still. Progress!**

**Next chapter is going to be their fight against Medusa. Will it be as easy as Sesshomaru expects it to be? Or is he right to feel some trepidation for what is to come? Hopefully it will be as good as I am building it up to be...:/**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**


End file.
